


With a Kiss, I Die

by MissPugLover24



Series: A Rose By Any Other Name [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Along With Warnings, And Ratings, Companion Piece, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags in Author's Notes of Each Chapter, etc. etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPugLover24/pseuds/MissPugLover24
Summary: A Companion Piece toFor His JulietA series of additional chapters, set before, during, and after the events ofFor His Juliet. Chapters will vary in length, ratings, warnings, and other tags, and will be put in the Author's Note of before each Chapter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Series: A Rose By Any Other Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents:**

**By Character's Perspective:**

Luna:

[Helen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635479/chapters/72860106#workskin)

**By Chronological Order:**

Pre-1981:

Pre-Hogwarts:

[Helen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635479/chapters/72860106#workskin)

Hogwarts:

During For His Juliet:

After For His Juliet:

**By Rating:**

M: [Helen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635479/chapters/72860106#workskin)


	2. Helen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Luna lost her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Rated M. Told from Luna Lovegood's perspective. Set before Hogwarts, around 1990. Other characters include Xenophilus Lovegood, Pandora Lovegood, Katherine Diggory, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy, and Hermione Granger.
> 
> TWs: Murder, death, blood, gore, threats of torture, threats of torture towards children. 
> 
> I'd like to think of the Lovegoods in this universe as the Addams Family, if the Addams were murder-happy. _Very _murder happy. You have been warned.__

The last word that Pandora Lovegood ever said to her daughter, Luna, was a hoarse “ _ Please _ ,” that fell from her lips, before her heartbeat stopped and her eyes became glassy. 

A strangled cry fell from the young girl’s lips at the sight of her dead mother. But that was all Luna allowed herself time for - after all, time was of the essence, and this could be reversed, but only if done quickly enough. 

Luna raced through the back door of her house, and up the stairs into her father’s office. “Daddy?” she cried out, praying that he was there. Luck was on her side, and after a few minutes Xenophilius Lovegood came tumbling out of another room into his office after a few moments of waiting. 

“Yes, Luna?” 

“Mummy’s  _ dead _ ,” Luna said, with strict urgency. “Her experiment went all wrong.”

“Oh dear,” Xenophilius frowned, “Well, we can fix this, poppet. You remember the plan, don’t you?” 

Luna nodded resolutely. Of course she remembered the plan. After all, this wasn’t the first time her Mother’s experiments had gone terribly terribly wrong. It still didn’t make watching the life drain from her Mother’s eyes any easier, each time it occurred. But everything always became better when Mummy would wake up again, smiling and joking that she ought to try different ingredients the next time. 

“Alright, poppet,” her Father smiled, “When did it happen?” 

Luna glanced at the clock, and felt her heart stop for a half of a second. “At least ten minutes ago.”

Xenophilius cursed, “That puts us on a bit of a time crunch. Well, Katherine Diggory will do, as we don’t have any Muggles on hand. I’ll start preparing the rest, I just need for you to get her over here, alright?”

Luna nodded, and took off in a flash. Minutes later, she was pounding on the door of the Diggorys. Katherine Diggory came to the door, and offered Luna a sweet smile, before she noticed the disheveled state the girl was in. “What’s wrong, Luna?” 

“Please, Mrs. Diggory,” Luna pled, “I need you to come with me.  _ Please _ .” 

“Alright, dear,” Katherine nodded, and Luna grabbed her by the hand. 

She then tugged Katherine through the front yard, and over past to the Lovegood’s gate that led to their backyard, and stopped in front of the body of her mother. Katherine let out a scream, and fainted dead away. 

Without wasting a spare moment, Luna raced over to her Mother’s table, and grabbed one of the knives and rushed back over to Katherine Diggory’s prone form. 

Her father burst out of the back door, holding a bag of chalk and a Draught of Living Death, looking up at Luna. “Good girl,” Xenophilius said, with a bright smile. 

“Can I  _ please  _ do it this time?” Luna asked, “The blood looks so pretty.”

Xenophilius chuckled, “I know, poppet. Tell you what, I think you’re old enough to try and do it this time, alright? I know you’ve watched me enough times that you know how to slit a throat properly.”

Luna squealed in delight, and flung her arms around her father. “Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy!” She pulled herself off, and watched with reverence as her father slowly drew a circle of chalk around Pandora and Katherine. Xenophilius walked up to Katherine’s prone form, and tipped her head up and gently poured the potion into her mouth, and gently massaged her throat, causing her to swallow. Katherine’s chest stopped its slow rise and fall, stilling to nothingness, and Luna felt a sense of thrill rise through her. 

“Your turn, poppet,” Xenophilius grinned, and stepped out of the circle.

Luna, with a large smile on her face, skipped over to her mother’s body, and grabbed her hand, flipping it over so that the palm faced upwards. Carefully, Luna pressed the tip of the blade into her mother’s palm, until a trickle of blood bubbled down Pandora’s palm, staining the porcelain coloured skin. Luna gingerly dragged the tip of the blade in a diagonal pattern across her mother’s palm, tracing the thin white scar tissue that lined Pandora’s hand, before repeating the same process on the other side, creating a neat ‘X’ shape. 

Luna then moved onto Katherine, and hastily cut a jagged cross-section into the woman’s hand. It didn’t matter how neat this one would be - after all, it wasn’t like Katherine would be alive to worry about the scarring. The young girl pressed the two hands of the women together, making sure that the blood mixed properly. 

Suddenly, the fence gate swung open, and the Lovegoods looked up, a pit of worry forming in each of their stomachs. But there was nothing but an open gate where the sound had originated, and Xenophilius breathed a sigh of relief. “Must’ve been a breeze. Continue on, Luna, you’re doing wonderfully. Mummy is going to be very proud of how well you did when she wakes up.”

Luna preened at her father’s praise - she had always had to just watch the rituals before, never being allowed to help out in one, other than finding someone to use, and here she was, doing so well on her first try. With a small smile on her face, Luna straddled Katherine’s chest, leaning over so that her blonde hair obstructed the outside world from distracting her from her task. With a quick movement, Luna plunged the tip of the blade into Katherine’s throat, slashing across the woman’s throat from the inside with enraptured eyes as if she was slicing into a particularly tasty looking cake, rather than into a person. The blood began to gush from Katherine’s throat, in a beautiful, vibrant red. Luna stared at the blood with reverence, how it stained the woman’s honey toned skin, spilling over the curves of her collarbone, and pooling into the dip above her sternum. 

“Okay, Luna, it’s time for my part. I need you to get out of the circle, alright, poppet?” With reluctance, Luna pulled herself off of Katherine’s body, and moved out of the circle, as her father started to chant. “ _Adducere ad eius vitae adducere illam ad me. A mortuis, vivamus ejus in surgere. Respirare et spiritus in corpore suo ventilabis anima in ossa eius_ -” 

He was cut off by a shrill scream, and Luna whipped around to see Molly and Arthur Weasley, watching aghast, with Ginny peeking out from behind their legs.

“Stop!” Molly Weasley cried out, holding her wand out, with grim determination.

Xenophilius stopped chanting, holding his hands up placatingly. “Molly, Arthur, nice to see you. Put your wands down, maybe, and we can discuss this in a few minutes?”

“There is nothing to discuss,” Arthur said, his voice hard. “Xenophilius, you’re doing a  _ ritual _ .”

“Merlin,” Molly said, a small sob rising from her throat, “Is that Katherine and Pandora?”

“We can have a reasonable discussion about this in just a minute, but this is a time sensitive issue that I am currently handling and -”

“Stop -  _ stop  _ talking!” Molly choked out. “Luna, Luna, darling come here. We’ll get you to a nice, safe place.”

Luna looked up at the Weasleys, dumbfounded. Why would she want to go with them? Why were they trying to ruin the ritual? Did they not understand?

“You will  _ not  _ be taking my daughter away from me!” Xenophilius growled lowly.

“You killed your wife and Katherine, didn’t you?” Arthur asked, his face bright red in anger.

“I didn’t kill my wife!”

“And then I’m sure Katherine just slit her own throat?” Molly scoffed.

“No, that was me,” Luna interjected, looking back and forth between the adults in confusion. Didn’t the Weasleys know that they had to get Mummy back soon, or else she’d really be gone?

“Luna, dear, you don’t have to lie to us to try and get your father out of trouble,” Molly said reassuringly.

“But I did!” Luna protested, “ _ I _ slit her throat!”

“What did you do to your daughter?” Arthur asked, appalled. “Was it the Imperious? Xenophilius - I - we’ll - you’re going to Azkaban. For a very  _ very  _ long time. You’re  _ sick,”  _ he spat.

“Luna, Luna come here darling, it’ll be alright, I promise. We can get you out of here, alright?” Molly soothed. 

“No!” Luna cried, shaking her head desperately. Why would they want to take her away? Why would they want to send Daddy to Azkaban? 

“Luna, are you frightened? I promise, it’ll all be over soon,” Molly said, her arms open. 

“No! I want Mummy,” Luna shouted, growing more and more distressed. They didn’t have much time left. The ritual had never taken this long before, never had gone sideways. It was taking far too long and they needed to complete it  _ now.  _ “I want my Mummy!”

And that was the exact moment that the hour mark passed, and Pandora Lovegood was well and truly gone. Her death crashed through Luna, as if in a wave, and an image of a casket made of willow in the middle of a lonely funeral flashed through her mind. And Luna knew undoubtedly that her mother was dead. With a wailing scream, she threw herself into the circle, and onto her mother’s body. 

“Mummy! Mummy  _ wake up! _ ” Luna started to shake Pandora’s limp form, tears streaming down her face. “Mummy this isn’t  _ funny _ , wake  _ up! _ Wake UP!” 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see a concerned Molly Weasley looking down at her, and Arthur Weasley looking on with concern written all over his face.

“Don’t  _ touch  _ me!” she screamed. “You killed her! You killed her! It’s your fault she’s dead!”

Molly pulled back in shock, “Luna, dear -”

“Don’t  _ talk!  _ You  _ killed  _ her! You killed my mummy!” 

Suddenly, Luna felt herself be pushed behind the Weasleys. She scrambled to the side, and saw that the two redheads were pointing their wands at her father, who was holding a trembling Ginny, his wand pointed straight at her head. 

“You killed her,” Xenophilius said, with barely contained rage. “You killed my Pandora. And you have the  _ audacity  _ to try and take my Luna from me as well?”

“Let go of Ginny,” Arthur said, his voice shaking. 

“Pandora is  _ dead  _ because of you two,” Xenophilius seethed. “Give Luna  _ back  _ to me.”

Luna rushed forwards, but was held back by Molly Weasley. “So you can kill her too?” 

“No, but I’ll kill Ginny if you don’t let her come back to me  _ right this instant. _ ”

“You wouldn’t!” Molly cried, “She’s just a child!”

“It doesn’t  _ matter _ ,” Xenophilius snapped. “You’ve taken half of my world away from me, I’m not going to let you take the other. Let Luna come back to me, or I’ll kill Ginny, right here and now.”

With great reluctance, Molly stopped restraining the squirming Luna, and the blonde rushed forwards towards her father. 

“Let Ginny go,” Arthur commanded.

“Drop your wands first.” He held Ginny tighter, and the redheaded girl began to cry. “ _ Now. _ ” 

Molly and Arthur complied, their wands dropping onto the grass. With a flick of his hand, the wands flew over to Xenophilius, falling beside him. 

“Luna, poppet,” Xenophilius said gently, “I need you to grab the wands and hold onto them, alright? Can you do that for me?” Luna nodded swiftly and scampered over towards her father, picking up the wands and retreating back to where she had been sitting, next to Pandora’s body. 

Quick as a flash, Xenophilius shot two stunners at the older Weasleys, and then one at Ginny. The three dropped to the ground like dead weight, and Xenophilius rushed over to his daughter, engulfing her in a hug. Luna cried onto his shoulder, clinging onto him desperately. 

“Luna,” he said softly, “I need you to keep an eye on them while I go Floo-Call your Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa so they can help me clean this up, alright?”  
Luna nodded fiercely, and Xenophilius ran off into the house. The young girl looked over the five bodies on the ground, and sank to her knees, before crawling in between Pandora and Katherine’s bodies. The blood still spilled freely from Katherine’s throat, and without thinking, Luna dipped her hand into the open wound, coating her finger in the red. Carefully, she placed her finger onto her mother’s arm, and started to trace patterns into the alabaster skin. The patterns began to weave into a Gardenia, which had been Pandora’s favorite flower, and Luna sniffled. Her mother was gone. Really and truly gone. 

She began to cry again, a bit more quietly. The tears felt like they were choking the life from her, that they were solidifying the fact that her mother was dead. Her mother would never smile at her again, never tuck her in and kiss her good night, never dance around wildly in the moonlight, never conduct another experiment. She would never do  _ anything  _ ever again. 

A few moments later, Luna watched her father lead the Malfoys through the backdoor and into the backyard, but it felt like everything was underwater. She couldn’t hear a single word that they were saying, couldn’t hear anything at all. Luna watched as her Aunt Narcissa cast an  _ Obliviate  _ at each of the Weasleys, her perfectly smooth face crinkling the slightest bit in concentration. Luna was vaguely aware of her father calling her name, but he everyone felt so far away that he might as well have not said anything at all. 

Luna was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand resting on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father and her uncle standing over her, concern written in their faces. 

“Luna, poppet,” Xenophilius said, “Are you alright?”

Luna bit her lip. “Why can’t we get back at them?” she asked, “Why can’t we hurt them? They killed Mummy, why can’t we kill them?”

“They’ll get what’s coming to them, eventually,” Xenophilius said, darkly. 

“It’s not fair,” Luna growled. “Why can’t we do it now?”

“Two deaths are already going to raise enough questions as it is,” Lucius said, a sympathetic smile upon his face. “Another three is going to make covering up any easier.”

Luna nodded, defeated. It wasn’t fair - they were the reason her mummy was dead, and nothing bad would happen to them, at least not in the near future? 

She stormed over to the prone forms of the Weasleys, where Draco was kicking at them. 

“It’s not fair,” she said lowly.

“We’ll get them,” Draco promised, his eyes still set on Arthur Weasley. The blond boy picked the glasses off of the man's face, and held them up to the sunlight, examining them. He frowned, and broke the pair of spectacles. “I’ll get them, one day, when I’m older, and I’ll let you come and do whatever you want to the filthy blood traitors. As long as you don’t kill them. But you can watch, when I do it.”

Draco looked up at Luna, his eyes promising vengeance, and a dark part of her felt keenly satisfied at the boy’s words. 

She met his eyes, and suddenly, a million images flashed before her eyes all at once. All pictures of a beautiful girl with honey-brown hair and toffee coloured eyes. She had a strong expression on her face in each image - whether negative or positive, the girl seemed to be completely and irrevocably immersed in each emotion. And, as the pictures flickered through, as the girl grew older before Luna’s eyes, she seemed to become more and more striking, and Luna was reminded of a bedtime story that her mother would tell her, of the story of Helen of Troy, and how she was the cause of one of the greatest wars of all time, how her beauty and the quest for her heart launched a thousand ships, but Luna had a nagging feeling that whatever side that this Helen of Troy was on would be the one to win, that whoever held her allegiances would be the ones that the Gods would favour. When the girl reached the age of about eleven or twelve, she began to wear Hogwarts uniforms, a red and gold tie or scarf often adorning her neck, and a bright smile typically worn upon her face. When the girl was perhaps fourteen, Luna watched as her hair whipped fiercely in the wind as she rode atop a hippogriff, and in another where the girl was sixteen, Luna saw an older version of herself fighting alongside the brunette. Suddenly, the pictures came to an abrupt halt at one with the girl at the age of seventeen, at one where she was looking up at an aged-up Draco, as if he had hung the stars in the night sky. Draco held her close, and pulled her into a deep, possessive kiss, and Luna watched, transfixed. When the scene finally morphed into a scene in which a red curse coming from Draco’s wand struck a screaming Arthur Weasley, Luna knew that her initial thoughts on the brunette had been right. This girl was the key to the war. The war to end all wars. The war that would bring her mother her justice. But what was her name?

As if hearing her question, the wind picked up again, and caressed Luna’s ear, with the whisper of a promise of things to come, of the name of the girl that would change everything.

Luna looked back up at her father, and then to Draco, a fierce determination in her eyes.

“I look forward to it,” she finally responded, and Draco nodded, a dark smile on his face.

Not just the Weasleys, but all of them, would pay. Everyone who had advocated for the ban of a ritual that would’ve saved her mother. They  _ would  _ get what was coming for them, would pay for what they had done. And it would all be caused by this one girl.

Of Hermione, daughter of Helen.

How befitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you all think? Any suggestions for other stories, characters, etc. that you want to be explored? Also, apologies for any mistakes in my author's note or not making proper sense, my brain is completely fried right now.


End file.
